


El Príncipe Bashir

by vebiloshertom



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Alternate Universe - Aladdin (Disney Movies) Fusion, Inspired by Aladdin (Disney Movies), M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:41:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27173983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vebiloshertom/pseuds/vebiloshertom
Summary: Q ha cometido un error. Un grave error. Tenía que cometer uno de vez en cuando, ¿verdad? Desafortunadamente, el Continuum no se caracteriza por ser condescendiente...Con la Federación fuera de juego, Cardassia se apoderó de la Tierra. Aunque, siendo sinceros, no la verdadera Cardassia. Es la Orden Obsidiana la que se encuentra al poder de todo régimen humano, para el descontento de cierto Gul.Enabran escogió un reino ostentoso. Oh, realmente colorido. Ahora es sultán. Dukat no permitirá que Elim lo suceda junto a cualquier infeliz. Oh, no. Sobre su cadáver. No importa cuán apuesto sea el Príncipe Bashir, y que tan cautivado esté Elim con él, Gul —perdón, mi error—, Visir Dukat tiene algo mejor que ofrecer, ya sea por ingenio o un chasquido.Aladdin AU.
Relationships: Jean-Luc Picard & Q, Jean-Luc Picard/Q, Julian Bashir & Elim Garak, Julian Bashir/Elim Garak
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	El Príncipe Bashir

**Author's Note:**

> Esta es quizás una de las ideas más locas que he tenido en mucho tiempo, discúlpenme si es realmente mala. De igual forma, ¡ahí tienen! Espero que les guste.

En cuestión de un chasquido, él ya no se encontraba ahí, suave y tibio sobre su pecho. La silueta del capitán había desaparecido, al igual que la humedad de sus sábanas y el calefactor de sus habitaciones. En realidad, la arrulladora sensación de calidez había provenido de sus brazos, apasionadamente aferrados de su cintura; no obstante, Q no pensó dos veces en echar de menos únicamente al artefacto. Había sido la decisión correcta, sostuvo, pese a que, en un instante, se había encontrado solo en la inmensidad del Cuadrante Alfa, temblando en la debilidad de su forma humanoide, como si hubiera jalado del hilo equivocado y todo el tapete se hubiera deshecho. 

Permitió a sus nervios artificiales dejar de trabajar, y reflexionó. 

Cualquier daño colateral podía repararse, ¿verdad? Pero qué en sus deseo había estado tan mal. Había sido de índole personal, nada demasiado trascendente o de interés del Continuum...

¡El Continuum! Q se sacudió, temeroso, en el gran espacio de nada, esperando encontrar estrellas sobrantes. Ugh, estrellas molestas y entrometidas. 

No, conocía las estrellas que lo rodeaban. Él mismo halló un lugar entre ellas y se permitió flotar alrededor, en busca de una nave nueva. No había una sola, se habían esfumado junto al hombre que lo estaría regañando a su lado de haber aceptado su oferta. Oh, no, de haberlo hecho Q no estaría en ese lío en primer lugar. Claro que no.

Ser un Q, ¡qué mejor oferta que esa! ¿Realmente alguien podía tomarse más de un par de segundos en decidirlo? ¡Sí, sí, Q, quiero pasar la eternidad contigo! 

_No te comportes como un niño._

Q se detuvo. 

_Solo alguien digno de serlo lo dudaría, lo sabes. Elegiste bien a tu compañero, Q, pero mira como embarras tu buen trabajo. Abstracción. Interesante palabra. ¿Conociste a su lado su significado? Para nosotros no tiene sentido. Tu decisión, mera equivocación, eso fue. No hay belleza en lo que decidiste. Ni sacrificio._

Su resplandor se vio opacado por una decente cantidad de cuerpos celestes. Más que decente, ¡bastante impresionante! Yuhuu, buenas ¿noches? 

_Por favor, por favor. Tiene que haber algo rescatable, un propósito. No me juzgarán severamente por esto, ¿o sí? Q… Me conoces, me conocen. Siempre hay algo que aprender. Esa es suficiente razón-_

_¡Sht! Hemos tenido suficiente de tus ridiculeces, Q._

_Ey, pero, Q, quizás tenga razón, no puede ser tan malo un nuevo comienzo._

_¡Sí, Q tiene razón! ¡Me redimo, me redimo! Una desafortunada equivocación, pero los resultados son favorables, ¿no? ¡Sí!_

_¡Silencio todos! Q, amaste a los humanos como ninguno de nosotros lo hizo-_

_¡Yo-!_

_¡No, verdaderamente lo hiciste, Q! Te enamoraste de su cultura honesta y pacifista…_

_¡Hipócritas, eso eran!_

_Prometimos no involucrarnos con el desarrollo de ninguna especie, pero tú quedaste cautivado por esa gente. Deseaste unirte a ellos, o llevarte una parte contigo. Siempre has sido egoísta, pensaste que lo último sería más sencillo. ¿Qué serías tú sin tu poder, después de todo? Pero te rechazaron, ¿o no? Lógicamente. El poder conlleva responsabilidad, ¿sabes? Hay algunos que prefieren no llevar ese peso consigo, de la misma forma en que otros lo aman y hacen estropicios… No podemos arreglar lo que hiciste, el daño es muy grande. Ellos han formado una nueva realidad ya. No estamos dispuestos a arrebatar vidas de la forma en que tú lo hiciste. Solo queda dictar tu sentencia._

_¿Y qué harán conmigo? ¿Privarme de mi poder? ¿Hacerme vivir entre ellos como su igual? ¡Bah, ustedes mismos saben que esa era la segunda mejor opción para mí!_

_Pobre de ti, nuestro querido Q. Nunca has sufrido las repercusiones de ser diferente. Oh, no, siempre experimentado los beneficios. ¿Conoces las implicaciones de estar al servicio de alguien inferior a ti?_

_¡No, amigos, reconsideren! ¡Podemos arreglar esto por las buenas!_

¿Alguna vez han escuchado a una estrella desaparecer en el espacio? En realidad, el sonido no viaja en la ausencia de aire, pero de tener que hacerlo, haría un silbido… 

**Author's Note:**

> Y sí, Q es el genio de esta historia, ¿realmente les sorprende?


End file.
